Living Dauntless
by Divergent124
Summary: A year after Tris' initiation has ended, the next group of initiates come. Caleb and Andrew don't agree with their relationship. Can Tris convince them she made the right decision with Tobias?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is my first fanfiction, I appreciate reviews. This may be terrible, but I insist, read the next chapter. I will try to post at least once a week. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

It's been quite nerve-wrecking thinking about which job I should choose as a career here in Dauntless. So much pressure has built up in me since I was the first ranked out of all the initiates. Christina thinks she is taking my mind off things by going shopping for the party later at Zeke's place, it's not.

"Tris, you should try this one! It would look AMAZING!" practically blowing my eardrums out of my ears.

"Chris, are you sure, it's pretty and all, but hot pink, really?" I said in monotone, certainly not impressed, "This is the best you could come up with? I thought you were better than that." Teasing her.

"Ughhh! Fine, what do you want in a dress then? Are you trying to impress anyone, maybe a certain instructor?"

"Chris! Be quiet, the last thing I want is for anyone to find out!" I say, my cheeks turning a bright pink.

We take another hour and a half trying on dresses, jewelry, and shoes. Now I think she's taking this long purposely, just get on my nerves.

"Hey Tris, what about this one?" she yells from the other side of the store. It's a beautiful black dress, about mid-thigh length. It had lace trimming around the edges in white.

"I love it!" I probably said it a little too loud, everyone was staring and I started blushing again.

"Ok let's go then!" Christina says squealing with joy.

* * *

On our way back to the dormitory, we were talking about hair, make-up, and nails we were going to do for the 'Congratulatory Party' at Zekes.

"Hey Tris, Christina, could I talk to you for a second?" he says, staring at me. "Yeah sure. Hey Chris, I'll be back in a few." I say "Ok but don't make me wait too long, I'm not going to give you all afternoon." Christina says impatiently. "Ok, I won't" I say.

We walk over by the cafeteria, where Zeke, Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn are all talking about the party later tonight. "So what are you thinking of choosing as your career?" he asks, "Because I was thinking you could train transfer initiates with me." He says scratching the back of his neck. "I mean, you don't have to if you-"

"Of course I would love to train initiates with you!" I say. "Ok great, see you later.' He says and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and catches up with Zeke, talking about the party tonight.

I run back to the dormitory where Chris I standing at the door tapping her invisible watch. "You're late!" she says the minute I open the door. "Sorry, I wasn't being exact when I said 'a few' you know." I say while placing my dress on my bunk. "I know, I'm just joking with you." She says laughing to herself. "Mhmm" I say.

About an hour later we are ready to go pick jobs. I'm feeling flustered and nervous. My stomach is tied into knots. "Tris, we have our make-up, hair, and nails all ready. Once we finish picking careers, we'll come back to get the dresses." She says excitedly.

**Tobias/Four POV**

I come to the career choosing ceremony and wait in anticipation for this to be over. Eric steps up onto the stage and says his beginning speech he says for every ceremony. I block him out, much too bored to listen to this speech for another year.

"Ok, initiates, first up, Tris Prior, please come up and pick your job(s)."Eric says. Suddenly, I'm paying attention. "I would like to train the transfer initiates with Four." She pauses for a second, while I'm smiling inside.

"Ok one more, that's part-time."

"And I would like to also be a Dauntless-Leader-in-training."

"Ok thank you Ms. Prior" Eric says.

I wait for this to end so I can go congratulate Tris. About half an hour later, all the initiates have finished choosing the careers they would like.

I come behind Tris and kiss her on the cheek, startling her. "Hey, congratulations!"

"Thanks, I'll see you at the party at Zeke's in ten, ok?"

"Ok see you soon." I say wanting to walk back with her, but I know I can't give too much away until later. When we announce that we're together.

* * *

I meet her outside Zeke's apartment. She looks…. Stunning.

"Hey, you look amazing" I say." Thanks, you too" she says.

"Shall we?" I say as we hook arms and walk in together.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much! Please feel free to review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story! This is my first Fan Fiction so please leave GOOD reviews. Thank you and please review! I'm really sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been really busy. Also, I thought I would let you know, this is a partnership. My best friend Emily is helping me write them. Shout out to her! ;)**

* * *

**Tris POV**

We walk into Zeke's apartment and everybody stops what they're doing and stares. I turn around expecting to see someone important, but just find the hallway. "Tris, they're staring at you," Tobias whispers in my ear and I blush.

Uriah thankfully turns up the music and everyone returns to what they were doing. Uriah comes over to us and says "Wow Tris, you look….. great!" "Thanks Uri!"

He goes into the kitchen to Tobias and me drinks. He comes back a minute later with a beer and Coke. He hands the Coke to me and the beer to Tobias. "What makes you think I didn't want a beer?" His face is shocked and turns to go to the kitchen and begins to walk away. "I was just joking! Thanks for the Coke though." He smiles and walks up to Marlene.

* * *

After about two hours of drinking and talking, Zeke goes over to the microphone and say, "Unless you are Four, Tris, Marlene, Uriah, Lynn, Will, Christina, or Shauna; get out!" After everyone leaves we sit down in a circle and play Candor or Dauntless.

"Alright, I'll go first!" Chris yells.

Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells.

Whatever. Okay, Tris who do you think is the most attractive guy in this room? The way Christina says it sounds a little creepy and at the end winks at me.

"Four"

"Oooooohhhh!" says Lynn and I just roll my eyes.

"Okay Will, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless" "Okay, go to the Pit and find Max ask him if he wants to get matching tattoos with you on your butt cheeks."

"Dang, Tris, you're good at dares. He says.

"I know" I say while taking a mock bow.

* * *

When Will gets back, he has a black eye and we all burst out laughing. "It's not that funny!"

"Yes, yes it is!" Marlene yells.

"Okay, okay. Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Pansycake!" yells Uri, "One more tie and you'll regret it!" screams Lynn.

"Who is your crush?"

"Zeke" she whispers and blushes.

'Four, you know the question."

"Dauntless."

"Kiss the prettiest girl in the room." I thought he was going to take his shirt off, but before I know it, his warm, soft lips are on mine. I gladly kiss back.

When we're done, everyone is saying "Awww" and Tobias and I just roll our eyes and laugh.

Once we are about to start again, Eric bursts through the door and says, "Tris, we need to talk. NOW!" and leaves. Everyone goes silent.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I'll update for sure tomorrow. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! They mean a lot!**

**Tris' POV**

As I follow Eric to his office, I grow more nervous by the minute. Swarm of questions pop into my head. _Does he know of my Divergence? Will he kill me?_

When we reach his office, I gently close the door and he motions for me to sit. He has a mischievous look on his face "We found something fairly useful and interesting about you." He says. I gulp. "I don't know what you're talking about." I say with the best straight face I can manage. "Oh, I think you do! If you don't admit to being Divergent, I will personally kill Four."

**Tobias/Four POV**

I'm starting to get worried, Tris has been gone with that psychopath for 15 minutes. I must've been thinking out loud because everyone's attempting to reassure me of her safety. I decide to go back to my - our – apartment and watch tv to help pass time until Tris gets back.

All I can think about is Tris though. _What if he found out about her Divergence? What if he's going to kill her? _No, of course not, she's strong, she wouldn't let him hurt her.

* * *

About ten minutes later, as I'm drifting off to sleep, I hear someone screaming my name and it's coming from the Chasm. Then I realize, it's Tris.

**A/N: Oh! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! :) Thanks for reading and I'll update for sure tomorrow! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on chapter 3! It's greatly appreciated!**

**Four/Tobias' POV**

I jump up from the couch, not even bothering to close the door. I sprint as fast as I can to the Chasm. So many thoughts are running through my head right now. _Oh God, what has Eric done this time? Is she alright? I'm going to kill Eric!_

Eventually, which seems like hours, I reach the Chasm; I find Tris hanging from the Chasm railing crying. While Eric, on the other hand, is knocked out cold on the ground. I immediately run to help her over. I desperately embrace her in a tight hug with her crying into my chest.

After about 5 minutes of this I finally ask her what happened.

"He said I had to do something for him and if I didn't he would kill me. He said I had a choice between him killing you or me. So I said me." She takes in a deep breath, "Then he brought me here and attempted to throw me over the railing and into the Chasm. He had too tight of a grip on me so I couldn't get out of his grip. Then I kicked him and knocked him out. When he got knocked out, he was holding me over the chasm and lost his grip and I grabbed onto the railing and you know the rest."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he want to make you do?" I ask.

"Well he wanted me to…."

**A/N: Oooh! Another cliffy, I'm so mean! Thanks so much for reading! I really enjoy getting reviews so don't forget! I'll try and update tomorrow but no promises. Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I'm glad you all love this story. Thanks!**

**Four/Tobias' POV**

"Well, he wanted me to dump you and date him because he has had a secret crush on me since the day I jumped into the net. I said I would rather die than end things with you." she says and lets out a shaky breath. She begins to let out silent, muffled sobs into my chest as I hug her tightly. I try and speak but no words come out. I'm still in shock from what Eric wanted Tris to do and then throwing her over the Chasm. So we walk back to the apartment. The walk back is silent, other than Tris' crying; I feel terrible.

* * *

When we get back to the apartment, we sit on the couch and watch TV. Finally, I ask her, "Do you want to report Eric?"

"Of course I want to report him! Let's go tomorrow. What do you want to do for the remainder of the night?"

We should go out. I have the perfect surprise planned. Dress nice, like 8 out of 10. I'll be back in two hours. See you then!"

"Love you!" she yells as I'm leaving. "Love you more!" I yell back. "Doubt it!" she yells and I smirk. I'm really excited for this date. She's going to love it!

**Tris' POV**

I'm pretty excited for this date. I'm not sure what to expect, so I decide to begin getting ready.

I decide to wear a black mid-thigh dress with pink lace along the edges. I also decide to wear pink and black 3 inch heel Christina bought; surprisingly, they're really comfortable. I put soft curls in my hair. I put some eyeliner on and pink eye shadow, along with my light pink lipstick. I put on my gold bracelets and diamond necklace, also bought by Christina. I feel beautiful.

Then Tobias comes in. "Wow, you look….. beautiful. I said 8, not 1,000." I blush and we leave hand-in-hand.

* * *

We enter the woods hand-in-hand and what I see takes my breath away. There is a pathway lit by lanterns and candles hanging from the trees lit or miles. "Oh my God, Tobias, it's beautiful!" I say with tears in my eyes.

"Are you sure it's not too much because-", then I cut him off with a long, passionate kiss. He gladly kisses back and deepens it. My lips fit perfectly with his. It's like two puzzle pieces, but the most amazing puzzle ever. We have each other memorized.

As we continue walking through the beautiful masterpiece, hand-in-hand, he suddenly drops my hand. I turn and look at him confused about to ask him what's wrong and find him on one knee with a small, black-velvet box in hand. It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. It is a simple silver band with a large diamond in the center and two smaller ones on either side. It's beautiful!

Ms. Beatrice Prior, I've loved you since the day I set eyes on you. You are the most beautiful, smart, honest, kind, selfless, and brave girl I have ever met. It would be an honor to have you as my wife. So, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive and marry me?"

I don't hesitate. I don't think. I love him with all my heart.

"Yes!"

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that so adorable! I loved writing this chapter! I was tearing up when typing this, it was just so sweet. Don't forget to review. Ideas are welcome! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Sorry, I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy. I'll try and update again this weekend but I'm really busy. I know the last few chapters were really short, so to make up for it I made this chapter really long.**

* * *

**Four/Tobias' POV**

I can't believe it! Tris said yes! My Tris! Well, now she will officially be mine forever! I love her more than she knows.

As we're walking to the Dining Hall, we decide to tell Max now.

* * *

When we get in the Dining Hall we sit with our group as Tris sits down. I go to get us breakfast. I grab us each a chocolate muffin and head back to our table.

Tris is talking to Zeke and Uriah. I hand her the chocolate muffin.

"Have you said anything yet?" I whisper in her ear.

"Of course not, why would I without you?" She whispers back.

I smile back at her and kiss her lips lightly. She smiles back. I grab her hand under the table.

"So you guys seem happy today, why so happy?"

"Well…" Tris says and lifts her hand, "we got engaged!" She says with a big smile on her face. Christina squeals. A little too loud, everyone turns and looks at us.

"What are you guys looking at, can't we have a friendly conversation?!" Uriah yells at the whole room. Then they get back to what they were doing.

"I think we know what this calls for!" Zeke says, "A PARTY!" Tris and I groan and everyone else is cheering. "Party at my place at 8. Never Have I Ever?" "Yes! I can't wait! Tris…. You know what parties call for." Christina says smiling.

Tris just glares at Christina. If looks could kill, she would've been gone a while ago.

"Meet me at my place in an hour." Christina says still smiling, she just never gives up.

"What! It's only 9! Why would we need 10 hours of shopping!" Tris is still glaring at her, but now she's practically yelling.

"Duh! We need at least four hours of shopping, then you can go home, put away the clothes we're going to buy. Then, we get to dress you up for the party!" Christina replies as if it's the clearest thing in the world. Tris rolls her eyes. I laugh a little and Tris glares at me.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay, we have some business to attend to." Tris says. I completely forgot about Max.

"Bye Tris! See you in an hour! Don't be late!" Tris just groans and gets up and drags me along with her.

* * *

We see Max across the room speaking to Tori about getting a new tattoo. I just roll my eyes and Tris clears her throat.

"Umm…. Max can we speak to you for a moment. In private."

"Yes, of course."

**Tris' POV**

Max follows us out of the Dining Hall and out into a hallway.

"So what did you two need to speak to me about?" Max says impatiently tapping his foot.

"Well, ErictriedtokillmeandthrowmeovertheChasm." I say too quickly for anyone to understand me.

"Please speak slower Ms. Prior." Max says.

"Ok, so Eric wanted to "talk" to me in his office, so I followed him. He told me to end things with Four and go with him because he loved me more. He said if I said no, I had a choice, he would either kill Four or me, so I said me. So he dragged me along with him to the Chasm. He attempted to throw me over the Chasm, but before he could do so, I knocked him out and he dropped me and I was holding on by the railing. Then, Four came and rescued me." I say and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Well, that was unacceptable leadership actions. That was very wrong of him to do so, I'm sure you agree. What do you think we should do?" Max asks.

I look to Tobias and as if he was reading my mind, we both say in unison, "He should become factionless."

"Ok, I agree. I will speak with Eric later and he will be gone from the premise by tomorrow morning. I will let you both know how the meeting goes tonight after. Now, I will need a new leader. Tris, since you are a Dauntless-Leader-in-training, you will become the new leader in Eric's place. Also, you will get a suite; you can move in tomorrow evening after we get everything cleaned up." Max says and walks away. I feel really excited. I get to become a Dauntless Leader! This is the best news I've heard all day.

* * *

"So what do you want to do until you go to Christina's in 45 minutes?" Tobias asks me.

"I don't know, maybe something like this." I say before kissing him. He kisses me back immediately, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Half an hour later I get up from watching TV with Tobias to go shopping with Christina. I'm dreading this moment. I kiss Tobias goodbye and head to Christina's. 'You ready to go?" she says before I can even knock on the door.

"Yeah, sadly. Do we really have to go? Can't we just hang out and talk?" I whine.

"Nope, you're coming with me, Trissy. She says happily dragging me out the door before I can say another word to begin the torture.

***Time skip to after they're done shopping***

20 shops and 30 bags later, we have been to too many different stores and my fingers are going numb from carrying all these bags. I don't know what I'm going to do with all these clothes.

She drops me off at my apartment and tells me to grab a dress with heels and bring the hair and make-up supplies I bought back with me to her apartment so we can begin getting me ready for Zeke's party.

I can't unlock the door so I just ring the doorbell.

"Whoa! I'll take it shopping was torture, as usual." He asks.

"You guessed right." I say, "Now help me carry these in."

I begin to put the clothes away and grab a dress and heels. I leave all the make-up and hair supplies in the bags.

"I've got to go, I'll see you at the party." I say and give him a peck on the cheek and walk out.

**Eric's POV**

What would Max want to talk to me about? I haven't done anything except that thing with Tris but she fell before I got knocked out. At least I think.

When I walk in, Max gestures for me to have a seat. I sit down and Max begins.

"It has come to my attention that you have attempted to throw Ms. Tris Prior over the Chasm."

How could he have found out, Tris plummeted down to her death? Unless, she grabbed onto the railing after she knocked me out.

"All of Dauntless leadership has agreed that you will become factionless. You must leave by tomorrow morning. Thank you for all your contributions here at Dauntless. Goodbye." Max says a little too happily for my taste.

I stand up and leave, but before I leave, he says," Make sure to remove all belongings from your office and suite. Thanks."

I walk out thinking about what just happened.

_I will get my revenge. I will get my revenge on Tris Prior._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Like I said above, I'm going to try and update tomorrow, maybe later tonight. Make sure to review. Ideas are welcome. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Thank you to all the really nice reviews, they mean a lot. I tried using all your ideas. Also to Guest, it was just a typo and I fixed, they have actually been dating for a year. I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

As I begin walking to Christina's apartment, I can't help but think of how this party is going to be, considering the last time we had a party at Zeke's Eric came and crashed the party attempting to kill me.

When I arrive at Christina's apartment she opens the door, just as I'm about to knock- exactly what she did this morning.

"I brought the hair and make-up supplies, dress, and our shoes." I say.

"Ok great! Sit down in the chair. I'll start on your hair. SO which dress and shoes did you bring?" she asks eagerly.

"I brought the black and read mid-thigh dress with the red pumps," I say, "Ouch! You're pulling my hair out of my head!"

"Sorry, but beauty hurts, Trissy." She replies.

I just roll my eyes in response.

She curls my hair and puts a flower headband in my hair. She put bright red lipstick on and red eyeshadow along with the eyeliner and mascara.

Chris is wearing a pink and black mid-thigh ruffled party dress with her hair up in a bun and the loose strands curled the loose strands. She has on the same makeup as me except with pink eyshadow and lipstick. She has on my pink and black 3 inch heels to match her dress. She looks even prettier than I do.

"Here don't forget this." She says handing me my red clutch purse with my phone and extra lipstick. I look stunning! She picks her up and we head to Zeke's apartment.

**Four/Tobias' POV**

When I head to Zeke's apartment for the party, I'm a few blocks away and I can hear the music from here and drunk people wandering around. Wow, this is a Zeke Party alright.

* * *

When I get in there, I see Tris isn't here yet so I decide to sit on the couch next to Will while he's waiting for Christina.

"Four, I've been thinking and I want to propose to Christina, I was hoping you could help me come up with an idea?"

"Yeah, of course, we could…."

**(A/N: I want the date to be a surprise, so you'll find out in the next few chapters.)**

"That's great! I know Chris will love it! Thanks!" Will says.

"No problem!" I say.

It's been twenty minutes and there is still no sign of Tris. I'm getting tired of being surrounded by drunk people. I'm getting worried again, the last time I left Tris alone, she was almost killed.

Just as I'm about to get up to leave, Christina and Tris walk in. She looks gorgeous!

I can feel my jaw drop open but I can't control it. She smirks and walks over to me. She sits on my lap and gives me peck on the cheek.

"Do you guys want a drink?" Will asks standing up. I get up to go with him.

"Yeah! Get me whatever you're getting Will!" Christina yells over the music. I think 'm going deaf, the music is that loud.

"Yeah, get me a Coke please." Tris says.

Will and I head over to the cooler. Will grabs two beers and I grab a beer and a Coke. We head back over and Tris and Christina are laughing profusely. I hand Tris her drink and she thanks me. Uriah and Zeke stand up onto a table and yell, "If you aren't one of our close friends, then get out!"

Every one begins to file out.

"Ok, let's play Never Have I Ever!" Christina yells," Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" Zeke yells.

"Ok, never have I ever done my homework." Everyone just stares at him and takes a drink.

"Ok, my turn!" Christina says," Never have I ever gone a week without painted nails." Tris just rolls her eyes and takes a drink. Christina gasps and says, "We need to fix that soon, Trissy!" Tris just groans.

"Never have I ever danced around the Pit in a unicorn costume yelling 'I'm a pretty unicorn!'" Will says eyeing Zeke and Uriah. Christina and Tris burst out laughing.

Zeke and Uriah both take a drink and Tris and Christina are laughing harder now.

Finally, they both calm down and stop laughing. Uriah goes next. "Never have I ever kissed my instructor." Tris blushes and takes a drink. _What is the goal of this game, to get Tris drunk?_

"Never have I ever come from Abnegation." Shauna says and Tris takes a drink. If I took a drink, everyone would be too suspicious.

* * *

30 minutes later, everyone was drunk except for me and Will. Tris is another story, she'd be lucky if she could stand.

I convince her to stand up and she falls over and begins laughing. She acts like she's high on Amity Peace Serum. After a few times, I decide to just carry her back to the apartment. Within a few minutes, she's asleep. I set her down onto the bed and kiss her forehead.

* * *

When I wake up, I hear Tris in the bathroom taking a shower. I decide to start packing up our stuff so we can move into her suite.

I go downstairs to get us each a blueberry muffin and grab some boxes. I head back upstairs and see Tris already packing her clothes into boxes. I set her muffin on the counter and begin to help her.

"Tobias, I appreciate you helping me, but why don't you pack your stuff too?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Oops." I say. She just rolls her eyes and laughs. I begin packing my items too.

Finally, about three hours later, its 12:36 and we just finished packing. It's lunch time so we head down to the Dining Hall.

Tris sits down and puts her head in her arms on the table and falls asleep. I come back with Dauntless Cake and burgers.

"Tris, let's eat." I whisper in her ear. She groans and pushes my hand off and tries to go back to sleep. Uriah and Marlene ask, "What happened to Tris, she looks like she got hit by a bus?"

"Packing is tiring!" Tris mumbles. I laugh to myself.

"Well, if you're not got going to eat, then I guess I'll have to eat your Dauntless Cake…." I say with a hint of a smile.

She shoots up and take the cake out of my hands and finishes it in thirty seconds. Marlene and Uriah are laughing their heads off. I'm just smiling and Tris puts her head back down.

* * *

We head back after walking around the Pit talking, laughing, and kissing.

We start to get the boxes and bring them to our new suite when we remember we had to turn in our old keys and get the new ones.

So we trudge to Max's office to get the new keys.

"Max, we would like to return our old keys and get the new suite keys." Tri says.

"Of course, and once you move all your belongings into the new suite, if you could both come back. I need to speak to both you." Max replies.

"Of course!" Tris says excited. I laugh.

We get our keys and head out. We pick up the boxes and head to the Dauntless Leadership grounds. We go the apartments and slide in the key card to unlock the door to the apartment building.

**Tris' POV**

"We're on the third floor." I say. Tobias pushes the "3" button in the elevator.

The elevator door opens up to a large living room completely furnished with black couches and chairs and BIG flat screen TV. If you go passed the sitting area, there is a large dining room table complete with a beautiful gold and black chandelier hanging above the table. There is a large kitchen attached to the living room with an island, not that either of know how to cook.

There is also a long corridor attached to the opposite side of the living room. There is three guest rooms and one guest bathroom. In all the guest rooms, there is a queen sized bed. There is also a medium-sized walk in closet. They're all painted black and red. There is a large window arched behind the bed giving a view of the Dauntless Leadership grounds and the Pit.

The master bedroom is at the end of the hallway with two double French doors. They're beautifully carved with the five faction symbols on the door. The master bedroom is so big! Once you walk on, you see an amazing king-sized bed with a note:

_Four and Tris-_

_We need you both to pick out the main colors in each room. Please let us know so we can paint and re-design._

_Thanks,_

_Design Crew_

There is a large vanity and an amazing view of the Dauntless Compound; it truly is an amazing view. When you walk further in, there's a large, and when I say large, I mean large, walk-in-closet. There's a door that separates the closet into two, like there are two closets in one. When you walk past the walk-in-closet, you see the master bath. It has a tub and a shower. There are two sinks with a large mirror stretching across the wall where the sinks are. There is granite counter tops. It truly is beautiful.

There is another hallway near the kitchen that has two desks, a TV, and computers. This must be our office so we can both work from home. The desks are beautifully finished complete with a printer, an Apple Mac, and sound system so you can play music and control the volume. This is amazing!

When we both walk out and into the living space, we both sit down.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"Wow." he says back.

"We should probably go see what Max needs now."

"Yeah, we should. Do you have the keycard?" I ask.

"Yep, let's go."

* * *

When we get to Max's office, he gestures for us to sit down. Tobias seems a little tense, so I sit take his hand in mine. He seems to calm down a little more.

"I wanted you both here because another Dauntless Leader is retiring. I would like to know if Four would like to take his spot. He suggested you fulfill it." Tobias has a look of shock on his face. Then he looks over to me and I'm smiling.

"I'll take it." he says and smiles at me. "Ok, great. Since you also get the apartment below, we can combine the two to make a two-story penthouse or you can keep the floors separate. I would prefer for you both to make a decision now so we can record it now and begin construction as soon as possible.

We look over at each other and as if we can send each other secret messages we both say, "Two-story Penthouse!"

"Ok, thanks to you both. You are dismissed."

When we get back to our suite, we change into our pajamas and climb into bed. Tobias kisses my forehead and says, "I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias." And we fall asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you so much for reading this story! Reviews and ideas are appreciated. I may not be able to upload tomorrow so if not I will try to make the next chapter REALLY long, about the same length as this one. Thanks a bunch!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviews, favorites, follows, and ideas. The ideas will all be taken into consideration. I promised I would update Monday and if not, I would make a long chapter. So I kept my promise and made an EXTRA LONG chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tris POV**

***Time skip to two weeks later***

We just moved back into our penthouse. It looks amazing. On the main floor, there are three guest bedrooms, a party room, theatre room, fitness room, and game room.

Zeke and Uriah convinced us to get the party room so they can host their "epic" parties. The party room includes a large flat screen TV, DJ station, speakers, dance floor, sound system, and furniture.

The fitness room has a mirror stretched across the back wall. It is like a training room inside our house.

The theatre room has a couple rows of reclining seats, an overhead projector, and a large screen for the video to project on.

The game room is pretty self-explanatory.

We're going to have a party to celebrate our new house.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris wanted me to go pick up food and drinks for the party tonight with Zeke and Uriah, since Tris says they know everything about parties.

We decided on chips, dip, sodas, beer, etc. It ended up costing over 100 points.

* * *

This place looks amazing! Christina can really work wonders when it either come to a) shopping or b) parties.

There are streamers hanging from the ceiling. Everything looks great.

Suddenly, the doorbell goes off as people start coming in as groups.

Shauna and Marlene look around in awe. They come over to us and start talking to Zeke and Uriah. Tris and Christina blocked off the stairs to the upstairs so no drunk people can go ruin our beautiful, newly furnished upstairs.

* * *

The party goes on for another hour and a half of dancing and people wandering around our apartment drunk.

Zeke gets up and stands on the newly polished coffee table. Tris gasps and pushes Zeke off the table. Zeke turns around and sends a death glare Tris' way. She just smirks as I'm laughing through all of this.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, if I don't know you…..get out!" Zeke yells at the group now all joined in the party room. Slowly, everyone leaves.

"Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" Marlene yells.

A variety of 'yeah's!' and 'of course!' come from the room. I just roll my eyes.

"I'll go first!" Shauna yells.

"Hmm…. Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless!"

"I dare you to go into the Pit, in your underwear with a tinfoil ring and propose to the first person you see." Shauna says.

"Ugh! Fine!" Will says as he takes off his shirt and jeans and gets the tinfoil ring and leaves.

Tris, Shauna, and I follow Will to the Pit.

The first person we see is Max, on a date! Ooh, this is not going to end well for Will. Will groans and heads over to Max.

He gets down on one knee and says, "Max, I have loved you since I saw you on the roof before I jumped into the net below. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Will says mumbling the last sentence.

"Eww! No! What's wrong with you?!" Max says screaming. He punches Will in the face twice and Tris, Shauna, and I cannot hold in our laughter any longer and burst out laughing. Shauna stops the video and Tris goes to help Will up. We head back to our apartment laughing hysterically with a red-faced Will.

When we get back we show everyone the video and they all break out laughing. While Will is sitting on the couch glaring at all of us.

"Okay, Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor"

"Pansycake!" Uriah exclaims and she sends him a death glare.

"What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?" Will asks.

Marlene turns bright red and slips her jacket off.

"Umm…. Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?"

"DAUNTLESS!" Zeke yells.

"Ok, I dare you to rate everyone in here, boys and girls, on their attractiveness."  
"Ok, easy. Uri: 2." Uriah pretends to be hurt and places a hand over his heart.

"Will: 7, Shauna: 10, Christina: 8, Marlene: 8, Tris: 9, and Four: 4." I glare at him and he just starts laughing his head off.

'Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless"

He smiles evilly and says, "Okay, I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven with….. Uriah!"

Tris tenses and says, "Fine."

**Tris' POV**

Uri and I walk into the game room and close the door. We sit down on the couch and talk. I haven't talked to Uriah in a while, so we just talk.

"So how're you and Marlene?" I ask.

"Great actually! I've been thinking about proposing to her. But I don't know if I should, should I Tris?"

"Of course you should! You two are perfect for each other! How're you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure, I was hoping you could help me." He says nervously. "Of course, anything for you two!" "Just, don't tell anyone.' HE says biting the inside of his cheek. "Of course."

"3, 2, 1!"Zeke yells through the door and swings it open.

"Hey! You guys weren't doing anything!" Zeke says. I see Tobias and Marlene let out a sigh of relief.

We laugh and head back into the party room.

* * *

An hour later we're finally done with this game of torture, also known as Candor or Dauntless.

Everyone leaves and the fun part begins, cleaning!

We have to take out the trash and straighten up the main floor, which was way funner with Tobias. WE put some music on over the sound system and sand and danced along with the music.

Finally, we're done. I go into the bathroom to get ready for bed when I find a not on the mirror saying:

_Tris-_

_Meet me by the Chasm at 12. We need to talk._

_-Christina_

I look at the clock and notice its 11:50! I hurry out of the bathroom and find Tibias sitting in bed watching TV.

"Hey, I have to go meet Christina by the Chasm in a few. I'll see you in ten. Love you. Bye!"

"Hey, Tris, wait! Do you want me to come with you?" he asks.

"No it's fine. You stay here." I say.

"Ok, be careful. I'll be waiting for you."

"Ok, love you! Bye!' I say and run downstairs and into the door forgetting to open it.

"Ouch!" I say and open the door and leave to go to the Chasm. I'm not sure what Christina wants to talk about but it better be good since she's dragging me out of my time with Tobias.

When I get there, there's no sign of Christina, or anyone for that matter. So, I turn around beginning to walk away when something his me in the head. Hard. And I black out.

**Tobias' POV**

Tris was kidnapped by Eric last night. I'm getting worried so I decide to take a walk around the Pit when I see it. Tris and Eric kissing in the middle of the Pit. It's the most disturbing site I've ever seen. She acts like she's enjoying, not pulling away or anything. I think I might vomit. I stand there shocked. Finally, when I can't bear to see anymore, I turn around and head back to the apartment.

"Tobias! Wait!" Tris yells chasing after me. I continue walking, ignoring her.

She catches up to me and stops me by stepping in forint of me, blocking my path. I could easily move her out of my way, but I would like to hear this.

"What?" I ask in a harsh and hurtful tone.

"It's not what it looked like. He made me." She says with pleading eyes.

"Really? Then what did it look like? Because to me, it looked like you were making out with Eric in the middle of the Pit." I say yelling at her. She runs off with tears in her eyes.

_Good, now she can run off to her new boyfriend, Eric._ I shudder when I say that.

* * *

An hour later, Christina comes buzzing the buzzer to come in. I groan and go downstairs to let her up.

"Sorry Chris, Tris isn't here now. She's with her new boyfriend Eric." I says to her with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"Four, Tris isn't here because she jumped over the Chasm." She says as tears threaten to spill over and onto her cheeks.

"What?" I say while sitting down and put my head in my hands with tears streaming down my face. _This is all my fault. _Is all I keep saying over and over again.

I get up and head to the Chasm and see Tris' dead body lying on the bottom of the Chasm. _This is all my fault._

* * *

I shoot up from my bed with tears on my face and pillow. _Oh thank god! It was all just a dream. _I look over to Tris' side of the bed and see she isn't there.

I jump up from bed. No note. I look over to the clock and see its 3:32. She should've been home hours ago. Maybe she went home with Christina.

I head over to Christina and Will's apartment and bang on the door.

A few minutes later, a tired Will opens the door and says, "What do you want man? You do realize it is 3:30 am, right?"

"Yeah, I wanted to speak to Chris, please. It's urgent. Please." I plead.

"Ugh! Fine. Christina, come here, there's someone here for you!" I hear her groan ad get out of bed.

"What do you want!?" She says aggravated. I must've interrupted her beauty sleep. Oh, well, Tris is more important.

"Is Tris here? What did you need to talk to her about? Did she come here after you guys met up at the Chasm?" I ask quickly.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Four. I didn't need to meet up with Tris. Why would you think that? She asks.

"Because, there was this note left in our bathroom. She went to meet you and never came home." I say as she's reading the note. Her eyes grow big and says, "Four, I didn't write this. I swear to you on my life. Let me go get changed and I'll meet you back at our apartment. Okay?"

"Okay" I say and thank her. I race back home.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Christina comes bursting in.

"Okay, so I had this dream last night that Eric kidnapped Tris. They started dating so I dumped her and she killed herself by throwing herself over the Chasm. I can't help but wonder if that was a sign she really was in trouble." I say even more nervous now that I put all the pieces together.

"It's ok, Four, she's fine. We just have to hope for the best. Why don't we go where this all started. The Chasm. Okay?"

"Let's go." I say and we leave to look for Tris.

When we get to the Chasm, I look over the railing to see if anything may have happened. Nothing. A sigh of relief comes. I turn around to see Christina looking more worried than ever.

"Uh, Four. This may not be something you want to know but, there are a few drops of blood on the ground." I collapse to the ground and start hyperventilating.

"I know what to do, follow me." I say.

* * *

In now on Zeke's door because he has the keys to the Control Room since he took over my position.

"Mommy, I said I'd get a shower in a minute!" Zeke whines.

I'm a little freaked out. He worries me sometimes,

"Uh, bro. What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Oh, ummm hey Four and Christina. What brings you here at four in the morning?" Zeke questions us.

"I need the keys to the Control Room. I need to check the security footage."

"Can't this wait 'till morning?"

"NO!" Christina and I yell in unison.

"Ok, ok. Fine, let's go." Zeke says.

* * *

When we get to the Control Room, I look back to the footage around 12 am and see Tris starting to leave the Chasm when Eric comes up behind her and hits her in the head with something knocking her unconscious. He then drags her to this secret room beneath the Chasm. I have to get down there to rescue her. Before he kills her.

"Eric? I thought he was factionless?" Christina says confused.

"He is. He came back for his revenge." I say, "I have to save her."

I get up and begin walking out when I hear footsteps behind me.

"We're coming too." Zeke says.

"Ok, then let's go." I say and we run to the door that leads to it.

I slowly open the door, unsure of what to find. I find a long hallway with many different rooms.

I peek through the windows and find Eric in one of them. I motion for them to come follow me and I kick open the door.

When I open the door, I find Tris lying on the ground, unconscious, with Eric holding a gun to her head from above.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update this weekend, but I might be too busy. Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey guys, I will probably not be able to update until next week because I will be really busy. Maybe, I might be able to update tomorrow but no promises. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, you will probably hate me but… read the bottom A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tobias' POV**

My Tris, my beautiful Tris is lying on the ground, beaten to a pulp. I want to break down in tears, but I have to stay strong. For Tris.

I can see Christina, out of the corner of my eye, in the exact same state I'm in.

I feel terrible, how can I let this happen to her again?! Even worse, this was all done by the same person. Eric.

I look at Eric and give him a death glare, and he returns it.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Dauntless Prodigy Four; here to save the day with the Candor-smart-mouth, Christina, and the annoying Dauntless Born, Zeke."

Christina gasps and lunges at him. Zeke and I pull her back. She is strong when she wants to be. It takes all my strength to hold her back.

Finally, she calms down.

"If any of you make any sudden movements in any attempt to hurt me, I will hurt you and her." Eric says pointing to Tris.

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing any of this to _my _beautiful Tris. It's because 1) she made me factionless and took my place in Dauntless, 2) she chose Four over me, and 3) if she doesn't choose me, she shouldn't be able to have anyone." He says. I roll my eyes and anger suddenly takes over me.

Eric must have noticed me and points his gun towards me. He glares at me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Christina reach into her back pocket, which is something she never does. She must have some sort of weapon with her.

Eric drones on with his speech, but by now I have zoned him out. All I can keep my mind on is Tris.

Now, Christina takes her hand out of her pocket with a knife and lunges toward Eric with the knife hitting him in the chest. He falls back and I sprint toward Tris and pick her up. I feel terrible, she hardly has a pulse.

I rush toward the infirmary with Tris. Zeke and Christina trailing behind me.

"Help! Please! She needs medical attention!" Christina yells.

A doctor comes and takes Tris from me. I want to break down in tears. _This is all my fault. Whenever she's with me, she gets hurt._

* * *

The doctors come out half an hour later. I'm shaking in fear of what happened to her. He has an emotionless face.

"Four, may I speak to you I private, please?" he asks. I nod and go with him.

"Four, you're very lucky. If you waited any longer she could've died. But, there is some unpleasant news I have. Tris is in a coma. We don't know if or when she will wake up. If she does it could be days, weeks, or even months from now." The doctor says. I nod. The doctor turns around and leaves.

I feel terrible, _how can I do this to her, again?_

I leave not sure of what to do next. Zeke and Christina rush toward mean bombard me with questions.

"She's in a coma. They're not sure if she will wake up." I say on the verge of tears.

Christina looks the same as me. She hugs me tightly and I hug her back as she's crying.

_I hope Eric dies, I really do. _

The nurse comes out and walks toward us saying, "If you would like to see Tris Prior, you may. She's in room 46." We nod and head into her room.

When I see her, I can feel my heart shatter into millions of pieces. I go and sit beside her and take her hand in mine.

* * *

***Time skip to one week later***

Tris still has yet to wake up. I haven't left her bedside since the day she got in here. I'm so tired, I feel like I haven't slept in days. I feel my eyes being pulled shut.

* * *

I wake up to someone shaking me. I open my eyes to find its Tris.

"Tobias, Tobias, wake up." She says.

"Oh my god. You're awake." I say smiling. I can feel tears of joy coming. I decide not to hold back my tears anymore and let them fall.

I hug her and she hugs back.

"What happened? How long have I been asleep?" She says after pulling away. I realize that this is all because of me.

"Well, Eric kidnapped you and attempted to kill you, but Zeke, Christina, and I found you and killed Eric. You were in a coma for the past week." I say.

"Thank you so much for saving me. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead. Thank you." She says. She kisses me on the lips but I pull away.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"This is all my fault you're here, I continuously put you in danger. This is all my fault." I say to her.

"No, it isn't. This is Eric's. Don't blame yourself." She says trying to comfort me.

"Every time I choose not to come with you somewhere, you end up getting hurt. I am the reason this happened." I reply back.

"No, I told you not to com. It's my fault. I expected it to be Christina." She says.

"No, I could've come anyway. Don't blame yourself. If there is anyone to blame, it's me." I say, my voice getting louder. She looks hurt.

I stand up and take the engagement ring off her ring finger.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm the reason you keep getting hurt. This is the only way I can protect you. Goodbye Tris." I say and walk out of room 46.

* * *

**A/N: I know you all probably want to kill me with a butter knife right now, but it will get better. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas are appreciated. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I know you all probably hate me right now, but I promise they will get back together. Enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up panting and gasping for air. _Oh good, it was just a dream._ I look down to my finger and find no ring. I look over to where Tobias was sitting in my dream he isn't there.

Oh my god, it wasn't a dream. He really broke up with me. I'm still unsure why. It's not like I did anything that I know of. I knew that it was going to happen sometime but that all changed when he proposed, but now? I just don't get it. I guess it's better now than later though.

Finally, the doctor comes in.

"Miss. Prior, you are free to go. Do you somewhere to go?" "Yes." I reply back. I just hope Christina will let me stay with her and Will.

"Ok, you're free to leave when you're ready. I just need to come back for an appointment in about a week. Your head may hurt for a few weeks. If your head hurts, use these." He says handing me pain killers.

"Ok, sounds good. Thanks for everything." I say and leave to schedule an appointment.

After, I begin walking to Christina's. I can feel tears coming and decide to let them flow. I run to Christina's apartment and pound on the door until she opens it.

"Oh my god! Tris, what happened? Come in!" I nod and walk in. I sit down on the couch and she sits across from me.

"Now tell me, what happened?" She asks after a few minutes and I've finally calmed down enough to speak.

"F-F-Four, he broke up with m-me." I say and show her my left hand where the engagement ring used to be. She gasps.

"Why would he do that?"

"He said something about needing to protect me." I say sounding somewhat confused.

"Can I stay here until I get everything straightened out?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course. You can have the guest room. Do you need some pajamas?"

"Yes please."

"Ok, you go get ready for bed and I'll bring them in for you." I nod and go head into the shower. I feel like the water washes away everything. Eric. Tobias. Everything. But when I come out, reality comes and slaps me in the face. Everything comes crashing down on me.

I head into the guest bedroom, slip on the pajamas Christina gave me, and slip into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

When I wake up, I can feel tears streaked all down my cheeks. I must've been crying last night. I look over onto _his_ side of the bed, then realize we broke up last night and begin to cry again. I wonder what he's doing now. I decide to let the thought escape my mind. I think I'll go grab a muffin and come back here. I don't want him to see me like this, how badly I'm taking the break up.

I walk into Christina's room hoping to find something I can wear. I find a sleeping Christina. I wonder where Will is, he wasn't here last night either.

I go through her closet quietly, careful not to wake her up. Christina isn't very nice when she's woken up.

I find a black knee-length dress I can wear with some of her black shiny flats. I put on a touch of makeup, hopeful to hide I've been crying and put my hair up in a ponytail. I take Christina's spare key and head to the dining hall.

I see our whole group there except for Christina, Will, and Tobias. He probably came here earlier so he didn't have to see me.

"Hey Tris!" Zeke shouts and motions for me to come sit down. I grab a muffin and head over to the table I usually sit at. I sit down and am asked too many questions to count.

"So, Trissy, how're you feeling? Where is Four?" Zeke asks. _Tobias didn't come to breakfast? I hope he's ok. _I know that sounds kind of weird but I still care about him.

"I'm fine and I don't know where Four is. We broke up last night." I say and Marlene hugs me. I want to cry but I know I shouldn't. I hug back needing someone else to comfort me other than Christina.

We pull back and she gives me a small smile.

"Why'd you guys break up?" Zeke asks.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your friend?" I snap. He looks at me surprised.

"Sorry, I meant for that to come out nicer. I'm just stressed." I say apologetically.

"Its fine, I understand. Where are you staying? If you have to, you can stay with me and Shauna."

"No, it's fine. I'm staying with Will and Christina. Speaking of Will, do you guys know where he is?" They all shake their heads no. I look at them skeptically for a few minutes but then go back to my muffin.

Then, the person I wanted to see the least walks in. Tobias. He sits across from me and makes no eye contact. I'm surprised he hasn't said a word yet.

"Hey Four." Zeke says to Tobias. To my surprise, he looks up and makes eye contact with him. "Hey."

"Tris, can we talk later?" He asks me.

"Why? What is there to talk about?" I say and get up to leave and walk out with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I can hear Tobias calling my name but I ignore him and leave. I walk, not knowing where to go. I end up at _our_ secret place at the Chasm. I curl up in a corner and start crying. I'm not sure how long I've been here, but it only feels like a few minutes.

Without Tobias, I have no life. I stand up and go to the edge of the Chasm about to jump when I hear it. The all too familiar voice coming towards me. "Tris?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll try to update again tonight but if not I'll try my best to update tomorrow. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Ideas are welcome! Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews from chapter 10. They mean a lot. I love reading all your reviews. Thanks for everything. I would like to thank Dove267 and Booklover360 for helping me with chapter 10 and 11. If you like the Mortal Instruments Dove267****has an amazing story. If you like Legend, Booklover360 will be coming out with a great story for that soon. Enjoy!**

**Tris' POV**

I turn around to see who it is. It's Tobias. I mentally roll my eyes. He is the last person I want to see right now. First, he breaks up with me, then, follows me everywhere.

"What?" I ask.

"What are you doing?" He asks sounding a bit worried_. Why would he care, he was the one who did this to me._

"Why do you care? You broke up with me."

"Yeah, but I never wanted to. I thought you would be better off without me. I thought I was protecting you by doing this."

"Yeah, 'protect me'? How are you protecting me? Do you know how much I wondered I did something wrong? So don't even get me started on how you were protecting me."

"Yeah, I was 'protecting' you. I was protecting you by separating you from me. Everything that happened with Eric. Because of me. I never realized how much more danger you were in without me than you were in with me. Tris, I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Hmmm….. I don't know, I'd have to think about it." I say trying to hide my smile. He looks nervous.

"I'm just joking. Of course I can forgive you! Does this make us back together?" I ask hopeful.

"If you want to." He says and comes over and kisses me. I instantly kiss him back. Our kiss isn't quick and sloppy. It's a long passionate kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that." He says while slightly blushing. I laugh and give him a peck on the cheek and drag him out of the chasm to our apartment.

"Tris, will you go out with me tonight?"

"Of course! So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"It's a surprise." He says with a hint of a smile.

"I hate surprises."

"I know." He says with a smirk.

"Fine, then. What do I need to wear?"

"Ummm…. Nine out of ten."

"Ok, and if I may ask. By when?"

"Be ready by six. Okay?"

"Okay." I say and give him a peck on the cheek and head back to Christina's apartment.

"Hey! Christina! I'm back!" I yell to her through the apartment.

"Hey! I'm in here!" She yells from her bedroom.

"Hey, I'm moving out and back into my place. Four and I are back together. Also, I'm going on a date tonight, will you help me get ready?"

"Of course! Is that even a question?!" I roll my eyes and laugh.

"Ok, thanks. I need to be back by my apartment by 6."

"Then we better start getting ready now!"

"Ok, but I'm NOT wearing a dress."

"Ugh! Fine! I'm not going to argue with you because we will just be wasting time for getting ready. Come on, we only have a couple hours left. Let's go get you ready!" She says excitedly about getting me ready for this date.

"Ok, sit in the chair. I need to pick out your outfit and do your hair and makeup. You'll look gorgeous by the time I'm done with you!" I smirk and she runs into her room.

A few minutes later, I hear Christina squealing in her room. I laugh and she runs into the guest bedroom, where I am, with a black pencil skirt that has a dark gray blouse to match. She brought black heels with black and gray bows at the toe of the heel. I change and I look amazing!

Next, she pulls my hair into a half-ponytail and puts in a black bow and curls the remaining hair. Then, she puts on pink lip gloss, eyeliner, blush, black eye shadow, and mascara.

"Ok, you're all done. Come look in the mirror! You look amazing!"

I'm speechless. I just smile and hug her.

"Thank you so much Christina. It means a lot." I say and leave her apartment.

"Have fun!" I hear Christina yell from her apartment. I just smile to myself and head to _our _apartment.

* * *

When I get there I see Tobias waiting in the living room. He's wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans. I decide to scare him. I sneak up behind him and grab his waist. He jumps a bit and then turns around to face me. He kisses me on the lips, but before I can kiss him back he pulls away.

"You look beautiful." He says while smiling.

I smile back and say, "Thanks, are you ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Surprise." He says and smirks. I just roll my eyes and look down at my shoes as we descend in the elevator.

We walk in silence. Not a bad silence, but a good silence. Enjoying each other's company. He takes me to our secret place in the Chasm. He kisses the top of my head and I smile.

"I wanted to take you here for a stroll down memory lane. Where we had our first kiss. Now, if you'd follow me." I smile and we walk out of the Chasm and to our next stop. The net.

"This is where I first fell in love with you." I smile and look back down to my shoes, trying to hide the blush creeping up my cheeks. "We've got two more places to go, so follow me." He says takes my hand in his and we walk to our next destination. I'm a little surprised when we walk into the training room. Then I look to the table near the targets and see it has knives set up. I smile and look up at him.

"This, is where I threw knives at you when you took Al's place. This is one of the places I've seen you at your bravest." I can't stop smiling, no matter how much I try. I kiss him and he kisses back. When we break apart he takes some knives and hands some to me. I throw the knife and it hits in the middle. I smile and he does the exact same. "Show off." I say and I take another knife turn around so my back is facing the target and throw it. I turn around to see where it hit. In the middle. "Show off." He says back to me. I smirk and we walk out.

We walk to the trains and jump on. I sit on his lap and he rests his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head. We stay like this for a couple more minutes until he stands up and pulls me up with him. "Ok, we're here."

We jump off the train hand-in-hand. We continue walking until I see the ferris wheel in the distance. I can't help but smile. I look up at him and see he's looking down at me smiling.

When we reach the ferris wheel I look up at the wheel and notice it's lit up. It's beautiful. I turn around to see Tobias on one knee and holding the little black velvet box with the ring.

"Miss Beatrice Prior, I know I have made many mistakes before but this is one that is far from a mistake. You were a miracle that came into my life and I will love you for the rest of this life and the ones to come. You are the most beautiful, smart, brave, selfless, honest, and caring person I know. Will you make me the luckiest man alive and become my wife?" I am speechless. I can feel the tears coming and all I can say is "Yes."

**A/N: Isn't that sweet? I know I loved writing it. Thanks again for reading my story. I wanted to know if any of you wanted them to have kids because I have gotten requests. Just leave a review or PM me. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas are welcome. Thanks for everything!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**Tobias' POV**

Oh my god, Tris said yes! _My Tris. _To be honest, I was worried she wouldn't forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself.

Tris just left to go tell Christina about our date. I already know Christina will want to plan the whole thing.

I guess I'll go talk to Zeke while I'm waiting for Tris to get back. As I'm walking to Zeke's apartment, I keep getting distracted by Tris. _Our _wedding. _Our _future.

When I get to Zeke's apartment, I hear arguing between two guys. I open the door and find Zeke and Uriah arguing over the stupidest thing ever. Whose six-pack is better.

"No! Uri, my six-pack is ten times better than yours! _Because I'm sexy and I know it!_" A shirtless Zeke says while smirking. I'm trying my best to hold in my laughter.

"Oh really? Have you seen these?" He says and pulls of his shirt. I decide this will be the best time to intervene. I clear my throat and they both look my way.

"Oh, hey Four. What brings you here?" Zeke asks.

"I needed to talk to you, but obviously you're busy. By the way guys, Uriah's six-pack is far better." I say and turn around to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder. Uriah. I see Zeke looking more shocked than ever. While Uriah is throwing it in Zeke's face.

"Four, what did you need to talk to me about?" Zeke asks in still a shocked tone.

"I wanted to tell you Tris and I are back together and I re-proposed to her and she said _yes._"

"Oh, congratulations!" Uriah yells, "Let's have a party to celebrate Friday!"

"So, where is Trissy?" Zeke asks.

"Christina" is all I say because it's pretty self-explanatory. "Hey, Zeke, I'll swing by tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow."

I wave bye and leave.

I walk back to our apartment with my head filled with thoughts of Tris.

**Tris' POV**

I told Tobias I'm going to tell Christina about our date. As I'm walking to Christina's apartment, I keep getting distracted by Tobias. _Our _wedding. _Our _future together.

When I get to her apartment, I knock on her door with the significant three knocks, or code to tell it's me. I can hear her running to the door and then she swings it open.

"Hey Trissy! How was the date? You have to tell me everything! Details! Details! Details!" She yells and literally pulls me into the apartment and pushes me onto the couch.

"It was so sweet! He took me to the net where he first fell in love with me, the place where we had our first kiss, the training room where he threw knives at me, and then he took me to the ferris wheel where he…." I say and life up my left hand. She gasps and starts jumping up and down while squealing. I can't stop smiling and looking at the engagement ring he bought me. It's beautiful.

After a few minutes of Christina over excitement, she finally calms down and sits back on the couch.

"OMG! Can I plan the wedding? Pretty please?!" she says pouting. I laugh and say, "Of course!" "Perfect! I'll need to meet up with you and Four soon because I have some ideas in mind. We also have to go dress shopping! We'll need to do that tomorrow before my date with Will."

"Hey, Christina, where is Will, if you don't mind me asking." "Oh, yeah, of course. He left to go to Erudite to visit his family a week ago. He gets back later tonight. Which reminds me, I need to clean this place up. Would you mind helping, just for a few minutes?"

"Sure, but just for a few minutes. Then I'll need to get going. I know four will be wondering where I am."

"Ok, then let's get started. Would you mind straightening up the guest bedroom and bathrooms since you were the last one to use it?"

"Yeah, sure." I say and walk into the guest bedroom and start cleaning up Christina's makeup. I make the bed and tidy up the guest bathroom.

"Ok! All done! I'm going to head out now! I'll see you tomorrow!" I yell and leave to go to my apartment. Cleaning really does make you tired. I trudge back to my apartment half-asleep in silence.

* * *

Finally, I get back to our apartment and hear the TV on from upstairs, but I'm too tired to climb upstairs so I just fall asleep on the couch in the living room.

I wake up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. I love bacon! I jump up from the couch and run into the kitchen to find Tobias standing behind the island making breakfast. I sneak up behind him and take a few strawberries from him and run back around the other side of the counter before he could catch me.

Tris, I was using those!" He says. I laugh and say, "Oh, if you want I can give them back. K=just give me a second." I say while smiling the whole time.

"You're disgusting, you know that right?" I laugh and smirk. "I know, and that's why you love me." "Yeah, that's why I love you." He says sarcastically. I laugh and grab a few more strawberries and sit down on the bar stool.

"Ok Tris, seriously no more strawberries." Tobias says. I laugh and say, "Fine."

He places a plate of food in front of me with perfectly cooked pancakes, crispy bacon, and a bowl of fruit with whip cream. Yum!

I eat the food in a couple minutes and save the best for last, bacon!

"Wow, Tris, hungry much?"

"No, I'm starving! Thanks for breakfast." I say and kiss him on the lips. I pull back after a few minutes.

"Christina is planning our wedding, so she needs us to meet her in an hour at her apartment. Okay?"

"Sounds good."

I nod and race upstairs and get in the warm shower. I'm really excited to see what Christina has planned for the wedding.

* * *

I put on a black and purple mid-thigh dress and black knee-high high boots. I put on some gold hoop earrings and bracelets. I put on some purple eye shadow, lip gloss, eye liner, mascara, and blush.

When I step out of the bathroom I see Tobias watching TV, the usual. "Are you ready to go?" I ask. "Yeah, let's go." He replies back without taking his eyes off the screen.

I find the TV remote beside him so I pick it up off the bed and turn off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that!" He says then looks at me and his jaw drops. I smirk and walk past him and go downstairs with Tobias on my heels. I grab my phone and keys and head to the elevator. Tobias pushes the down button and wait in silence as we get closer to the ground. I turn towards Tobias and notice he's been staring at me the whole time. I blush and look down, "We have to tell my parents." I say while still looking down at my boots. "I know…." He replies back. "Can we go tomorrow?" "Yeah, of course." I nod and we go back to our silence.

Finally, the elevator doors open and we begin our walk to Christina's. I notice guys staring at me and Tobias gripping my hand tighter and glaring at all of them.

When we reach our destination, I do my knock of three and hear Christina yell, "Come in!"

I open the door and see Will. He comes up and hugs me. "How're you feeling Trissy, Christina told me what happened." He asks sympathetically.

"I'm doing better. Thanks. Is Christina available, we're here to talk about the wedding."

"Yeah, hang on a second. Christina, Tris and Four are here!" Will yells. A minute later, I hear Christina yell back, "Send them into the guest bedroom!" we nod and head into the guest room.

"Hey Chrissy!" I say when we get into the guest room. "Hey Trissy!" She says and hugs me.

"Shall we start?" I ask and she nods, then squeals. Tobias plugs his ears. I laugh and we sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, so I was thinking having it June 4th, on Wednesday, and making it a 'summer' themed wedding. The main colors are black and grey. Grey for abnegation because Tris transferred from there. Where were you thinking of having it?"

I look at Tobias and we both say, "Navy Pier." Christina nods and writes something down. "Ok, now who are your bridesmaids, groomsmen, maid of honor, and best man?"

"Umm…. Bridesmaids are Marlene and Shauna. Christina, would you like to be my maid of honor?"

"YES!" She screams and writes it down. She looks up to Tobias.

"Ok, Will and Uriah can be groomsmen and I still have to ask Zeke about being Best Man." She nods and writes it down while smiling.

"Ok, we need to go dress shopping. Now, let's call Marlene and Shauna to ask if they can meet us there. Four, you go talk to Zeke and you need to get fitted for a tux. You can talk to the guys about that. Now go! Tris, you're staying with me." I groan ad give Tobias a peck on the cheek and he leaves to go talk to Will.

"Ok, it's all set. They're going to meet us at the store in ten minutes. Let's go!" She says and pulls me out of the door.

"Bye Will and Four!" She yells as we pass them to leave. She lets go pf my arm and we run to the store.

We see Marlene and Shauna waiting outside the store and when they see us they scream and come hug me. "Congratulations!" Shauna says. "Yeah, thanks for picking us as bridesmaids!" Marlene says.

"Thanks. No problem guys. You're the greatest friends anyone could ask for." I say with a smile. "Let's go shopping!" I yell and we run into the closest bridal shop.

* * *

An hour later, I still haven't found any dresses that I can wear. Then, I spot the one. It's black with grey lace over the fitted top with a sweetheart neckline. On the bottom half, it has black ruffles with the grey lace along the edges it's only knee-length, so I won't get too hot outside.

I run into the dressing room to try it on. When I put it on, I feel beautiful. I come out and Christina turns around and squeals. I laugh. "Shauna, Marlene, get over here!" Christina yells. They run over and squeal just like Christina. I see they all have black fitted mid-thigh dresses. We look amazing. "We just need to get you a veil and us all some shoes!" She says.

We run into the shoes department and I find the perfect black three-inch heels for us all. We look amazing!

I find a black veil to go with the dress. I put it all on together and I feel like a bride. We pay for it all and head back to my place.

**Tobias' POV**

After Christina and Tris leave to go dress shopping with Marlene and Shauna for the next couple hours, Will and I head over to Zeke's apartment. As we're walking, I remember Will wanted to propose to Christina. "Hey Will, when are you going to propose to Christina?" "Soon." Is all he says and we walk to Zeke's apartment in silence.

When we get to Zeke's apartment, I hear Zeke and Uriah through the door. Will and I just walk through the door and we see them working on fighting techniques. "Hey Zeke. Working on that six-pack?" I ask with a hint of a smile. Uriah stifles a laugh and Zeke glares at him. Will gives me a look like I'm crazy and after a few minutes he just shrugs it off.

"Hey, Zeke I was wondering if you wanted to be the best man for my wedding and Uriah, you'd be a groomsmen. All you're girlfriends play a part in the wedding also on Tris' half. So what do you say?"

"Yeah, of course we'll do it!" Zeke and Uriah say in unison. Will is laughing while I'm just smirking.

"Christina says we all need to get fitted for our tuxes while they're all dress shopping. We need to have them all tonight since the wedding is on Wednesday. So, let's go now." Will says. We all nod and follow Will to the different stores.

* * *

I get fitted into a black and grey tux. We're all matching with black shiny shoes. I can't help but wonder how beautiful Tris will be in her dress. Once we all get our wedding things, we head back to my place.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this really long chapter. The next chapter will be Will and Christina's date. Also, in the last chapter I asked who wanted them to have kids. I didn't clarify enough. They would be having kids later on in the story. Please review or PM me your ideas. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas are appreciated. Thanks for everything!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews from chapter 12. They mean a lot. I would like to thank CrimeGirlMariah2000 and 4655 for reviewing on every chapter I have uploaded. Thanks! Enjoy Chapter 13!**

* * *

**Christina's POV**

Once we all finished dress shopping for Tris' wedding, we went to hang out at her place for a couple hours while the guys were still out. I'm really glad Tris chose me for Maid of Honor. It's a great honor. While we were hanging out at Tris' penthouse, I couldn't help but think about what will happen at my date with Will later tonight.

"Hey guys, I need to go shopping for my date with Will tonight. I'll call you guys later. Hide all your dresses here. I'm sure you could find a place that Four won't look, right? I would recommend in one of the guest bedroom closets since no one would be staying there." I say with a smile. I wave bye and run to the stores. I walk into the dress shop to find a dress to wear tonight. I look through multiple dresses and try on mostly every dress and end up buying it. I love having a well-paid job.

* * *

I end up buying three dresses, four crop tops, two pairs of shorts, two different clutch purses, and five different pairs of heels.

I decided on a black mid-thigh dress with glitter all over the dress. For shoes, I bought a pair of black four-inch heels to match the dress I bought. I put on the basic makeup, black sparkly eye shadow, pink lip gloss, mascara, and eyeliner. I put in my silver hoop dangly earrings Will got for me as a birthday present, silver bracelets, and a pearl necklace. I put my hair in soft curls and put in a black sparkly bow to match the dress I bought. I take out my black glittery clutch I also bought to match my outfit and put my phone and lip gloss inside.

I walk over to the chasm where I'm supposed to meet Will. I see a man standing by the railing in a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. He's wearing his shiny black dress shoes I bought him also. I smile at that. I walk over and give him a peck on the cheek. He turns around and smiles. "Wow, Chris, you look beautiful tonight." He says while smiling. I smile back and say, "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself. How was shopping with the guys?"

"Good, we got everything we needed. We're all set for the wedding. How was shopping with the girls?"

"Amazing! Tris looks beautiful in her dress! All the bridesmaids got their dresses, so we're all set. Just the planning. I'm the Maid of Honor!" I say with a huge smile on my face. He leans down and kisses me on the lips. I kiss him back, but after a few minutes we pull apart and he takes my hand in his and we walk hand-in-hand through the Pit.

"So, where are you taking me, tonight?"

"Surprise." Is all he says and looks at me and smiles. I look at him, his beautiful green eyes are so mesmerizing. I look away and he kisses the top of my head. I smile to myself and can't help but think what a perfect life I got after transferring to Dauntless. I never thought I would have such an amazing boyfriend. I can't help but smile and look down at my heels.

After a few more minutes, we get to the train tracks. We continue walking along the train tracks until we get to the place where we had our first kiss. I look up at Will and smile. We continue walking until I notice a blanket laid out with burgers and Dauntless Cake, what we had on our first date. I can't keep the smile off my face, Will looks the exact same as me but he's looking down at me, studying me reaction. Will, typical Erudite.

We talk for a while enjoying each other's company. It's fun spending time with Will.

"So, Will, how was Erudite?" I ask watching his every move to make sure he isn't lying.

"It was good, I guess." He says. He's lying. "Will, you're lying." I say suspiciously. He groans and says, "Ok, fine I didn't really go to Erudite." He says looking down. "Why? Why did lie to me? Where did you really go?" I say raising my voice to almost a yell.

"I can't tell you, it would ruin everything. I will tell you later ok?"

"Ok, fine. I'll be waiting." I say still somewhat annoyed.

He sighs and I turn around and look out towards Candor, where my mom and sister are. I really do miss them. When I turn around I find Will on one knee. He has a black and white velvet box with an engagement ring inside. I gasp and feel the tears coming.

"Christina Kravitz, I have loved you since the day I set eyes on you. You were the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You are strong, brave, honest, caring, and an amazing friend and girlfriend. I will love you forever and always. Will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Will says. I can feel the tears coming down my cheeks. "Yes!" I say and he slips the engagement ring on my finger. He stands back up and he crashes his lips onto mine. This is by far the best day of my life.

When we break apart I look down and study the engagement ring while smiling. It's a beautiful ring. It has a diamond in the center with black min—diamonds on one half and white mini-diamonds on the other half. It's amazing. I'm speechless. I hug him tightly.

When I said I was in Erudite visiting my family, I was really in Candor asking for you moms blessing and picking out an engagement ring that would fit you. If I told you, it would ruin the surprise."

"Thank you so much!" I say and we walk hand-in-hand back to the dauntless compound. This was by far the best day of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Two stories in one day, new record! Will and Christina are engaged! I loved writing this chapter! Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas are welcome. Thanks for everything!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**Tris' POV**

Last night after everyone finally left we go a couple hours of sleep. Shauna, Marlene, and I all hid our dresses in the guest room farthest away. We all thought it would be a good idea if everyone else, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, and Will, would stay here the night before the wedding. Each couple would have a guest room. It would be easier to get ready in the morning. We just have to ask Chris and Will, but I'm sure they'll agree.

Today, Tobias and I are headed to Abnegation to tell my parents about the wedding and engagement. I know my mom will be happy but my dad will take some convincing. I will tell Caleb later. I know he will be just as hard as dad, if not harder. I just hope, for Tobias' sake, we don't run into anyone who will recognize him, or even worse, Marcus.

I know if we run into Marcus, it will terrorize Tobias and he could hurt him or me. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if I got hurt.

* * *

When I wake up, I feel Tobias' arms wrapped around my waist protectively. I smile to myself and turn around to see my amazing fiancé. He looks so much younger when he sleeps, like he's actually his age. I look at him a while longer until he wakes up.

He opens his eyes and smiles. I kiss him lightly on the lips and get out of bed. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour at the most."

"Were you watching me the whole time?"

"Maybe….." I say with a small smile. He laughs and says, "Stalker much?" Now it's my turn to laugh.

"Hurry up, you need to get up and get a shower. We have to go to Abnegation today." I say and he groans and covers his head with a pillow. I tiptoe quietly to the other side and rip the covers off him. "Hey!" He yells and I laugh and run into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

I get a quick shower and open the door slowly and look out the crack to make sure he's not waiting for me. I don't see him so I open the door and sprint into the walk-in-closet, but not before I feel a set of hands grip my waist and lift me up and walk into the walk-in-closet.

Once we get inside he sets me down and kisses me. I kiss back but then he pulls away. "Hey!" I yell and he laughs. "That's my revenge for pulling the covers off me this morning." He says with a smile and walks out. "Get a shower and get dresses Eaton!" I yell and close the door.

"Yes Prior!" He says and I can hear him run into the bathroom and start the shower. I smile and turn to look at my clothes. I decide on a black and grey knee-length strapless dress. I put on a shrug so I don't offend my parents. I put on my combat boots and find my pearl necklace and matching earrings. I put on my beautiful engagement ring and begin putting on my makeup. I put on my lip gloss, eyeliner, mascara, and black eye shadow.

I walk out and find Tobias watching TV, like the day before. "Ready to go?" I ask. "Yep, let's go." He says and continues watching the show he was watching. Like yesterday, I take the remote from beside him and turn off the TV. I set the remote down and run downstairs with Tobias right behind me. I grab my phone and keys and slip them in my pocket. I head into the elevator and look up to Tobias and smile. He smiles back and leans down and kisses me.

We continue our mini-make out session until we hear someone awkwardly cough. We break apart to see Max standing in the elevator awkwardly. I look down at my boots and blush. While Tobias is looking at Max, not breaking eye contact. "So, where are you two headed?" Max asks sounding distant. "We're going to be spending our day at the Navy Pier." I say while biting my lip, hoping he won't realize I'm lying. "Oh, ok, have fun." He says and the elevator door opens. We all step out and Max walks in the direction of the Pit. I pull Tobias along behind me to the trains and we jump on.

* * *

After about half an hour of talking on the train and occasionally kissing, we jump off the train and into Abnegation. We walk through the familiar streets until we reach my parents' house. I knock on the door. My mom opens the door and I hug her, surprisingly she hugs back. I let go and see my dad sitting at the dining table reading the newspaper. "Hi mom, hi dad." I say. "Hello Beatrice, what are you doing here?" My dad asks confused. "I wanted to tell you that I got engaged." I say smiling.

"To whom, may I ask?" Then he looks down at our hands linked together then rolls his eyes. "How old are you and what is your name? You look older than Beatrice." My dad says glaring at Tobias. "I'm Four and I'm 18."

My mom is smiling the whole time. "Congratulations! I knew you two would get together!" I laugh and look up at Tobias. He smiles and then my dad says something I was hoping he wouldn't say, "Four, you look vaguely familiar. What faction are you from?" He hesitates and says, "Abnegation, and before you say it, yes, I'm Tobias Eaton." He says looking at our hands the whole time.

"I knew it!" My mom screams. I laugh and roll my eyes. My dad has a look of shock on his face as if he didn't realize it was him. "Does your father know you're engaged, Tobias?" my father asks him. Tobias tenses and I squeeze his hand. "No, and I don't plan on telling him." Tobias snaps back. I rub soothing circles on his hand to help calm him down. My father looks even more shocked than before. I try my best to hold in my laughter at the look of his face.

"We better get going now, but the wedding is Wednesday, June 4th. You don't have to come but it's at the Navy Pier I say looking at my mom the whole time. "Bye, Beatrice." My mom says and bows, an Abnegation trait. We both leave and continue walking down the sidewalk in a comfortable silence, until I notice a hand on Tobias' shoulder.

He stiffens and I turn around. Marcus. Tobias turns around and stiffens. "What do you want Marcus?" Tobias says spitting out his name life poison. "Is that anyway to treat your father, Tobias?" he asks. "You are far from a father, now answer my question!" Tobias says raising his voice to just below a yell. He's in his _Instructor Four_ mode. "I heard you two are engaged." He says.

"Where did you hear that from? We didn't tell you." I snap at him. He looks at me shocked. Then he glares at Tobias. "Andrew Prior, your father, told me. Why wasn't I aware of this?" I try to hold back a laugh and Tobias say, "Why would you be aware of this, it's not like we planned on telling you…." He takes my hand and pulls over to the train. "Don't count me out, I'll surely end up there sometime soon!" He yells back to us as we're running to the train.

When we get to the train, Tobias doesn't let go of his grip on my hand. The ride back is silent except for Tobias hyperventilating probably thinking everything through. I wish I could do something for him, but I know I can't.

* * *

When we get back to Dauntless, we jump off the train, hand-in-hand, as usual, and I see Christina sitting at a bench sipping her iced coffee. "I'll be right back, I want to see how Christina's date with Will went." I say and he nods and kisses me on the cheek and I run over to Christina.

"Hey Chrissy! How was your date with Will last night?" I ask excitedly. She smiles and holds up her left hand. "Congratulations!" I say and hug her. "Can I plan the wedding? I insist since you're planning mine." I say with a hopeful tone in my voice. "Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way, but one wedding at a time." She says smiling. "Hey Chris, everyone wants to stay the night at our place tonight so it will be easier in the morning. Are you and Will up for it?" I ask.

"Of course! We'll be over in an hour! See you then!" She says and I wave bye and head back to my apartment hoping to clean up a little bit before they all get here.

I run back and ride up the elevator in silence. Finally, the door opens and what I see leaves me speechless.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! I know this chapter isn't one of my bests, but the wedding is coming soon! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Ideas are appreciated. I will update for sure tomorrow! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**Tris' POV**

When I walk in, the sight leaves me speechless. Uriah, Marlene, Shauna, and Zeke are all ties up and knocked unconscious on the floor of the living room. _Who would do this? _I pull out my knife I brought with me. "Who's in here?" I yell throughout my apartment. I see a figure coming towards me, I'm just about to throw the knife when I see the face. Tobias.

He has the same look of shock on his face as I do as he's looking at our friends lying on the ground. He moves over beside me, still looking aware when it hits me. Literally. Something hits me hard in the head and I fade into darkness.

* * *

When I wake up, my vision is still somewhat blurry but I notice I'm tied up and on the ground beside Tobias and Uriah. I look around see Tobias is looking at me with fear in his eyes. I see everyone looking around in anticipation to see who this person is.

I look down the hall to see two figures appearing closer. _Two? _As they get closer, I make out their faces. Peter and Caleb? _Peter I can see, but Caleb, I thought he was better than that. He betrayed me._ I lean over and rest my head on Tobias' shoulder and close my eyes, hoping that when I open my eyes it will all be gone. But instead, when I open my eyes, everything is the same. I let out a shaky breath remembering the last encounter I has with Peter, which usually ends up being near-death experiences. Luckily they made the mistake of not gagging us. Losers.

Caleb looks at me, then to Tobias, then back to me with fury in his eyes. _What's his problem? _I look around and my eyes settle on Peter, his smug look on his face is making me uncomfortable. I look away quickly. _How long have I been out? Where are Christina and Will? They were coming over soon….._

"What do you two idiots want?" Tobias says sending each of them death glares. Today is one bad event after bad event, except Christina telling me she got engaged.

"We heard you and Tris got engaged, so we came to put a stop to the wedding. Is it really that hard to tell?" Peter says never breaking eye contact with me. It's making me really uncomfortable, but I'm not one to back out of a fight. "What does Caleb have to do with this?" I ask confused. Surely Caleb wouldn't do this, _right?_

"I came to stop the wedding, too. Duh!" Caleb snaps at me. I see out of the corner of my eye, Uriah roll his eyes. I'm trying my best to hold in my laughter. "I thought you were Erudite, which are intelligent know-it-alls who make smart decisions!" Marlene yells. Now it's Tobias' turn to hide his laughter. I look up at him and whisper in his ear, "How did we get in this mess? Do you have a plan?" He thinks for a second and slightly shakes his head then leans his head down to mine and whispers for a minute, "Aren't Will and Christina supposed to coming?" I nod my head and we turn our attention back to the front.

* * *

After at least of them staring at us and Tobias and me occasionally exchanging glances, Caleb starts whispering to Peter. They're too quiet to make out what they're saying but then I see Peter nod his head and stands up. He regains his eye contact with me and never breaks it. It's starting to worry me because he continues walking closer to me and knowing him, it can't be good. He picks me and slings me over his shoulder. I scream and I see Tobias struggling to get free. I mouth the words _I love you_ to him and Peter and Caleb walk over to the elevator but then they turn around and say something to the rest of them, but I block it out. That's when I see the elevator button turn green, signaling someone was on their way to our floor. Will and Christina. I smile and try to keep them distracted until Will and Christina come and rescue us.

Finally, the elevator door opens. I'm thankful we have the silent elevator so when we're sleeping, we don't hear it. Christina looks over at me and her jaw drops. I mouth the words _Help please _and they both nod and Will kicks Caleb over, hitting the wooden floors face first. I hear a crack and see he falls unconscious. Christina runs around Peter and Caleb and untie Tobias. He comes over and Will pulls me off Peter's shoulders as he's distracted by Tobias. He looks intimidating, I almost laugh at Peter's face. Will pulls me over to the others where Christina is working on untying everyone. I walk behind Shauna and begin untying her, while watching Tobias and Peter.

* * *

Finally, we get everyone untied and I rush over behind Peter quietly hoping he didn't hear me. I kick his knees and he falls forward. Tobias side-steps him and he falls face-first, like Caleb. "Well, today was an eventful day." I say remembering all of today's events. I see everyone nod. "I'm so sorry this happened to you guys, I really am." I say apologetically. "It's ok Tris, you didn't know that was going to happen." Uriah says smiling. Everyone else nods in agreement. We all carry Caleb and Peter to the infirmary. It turns out they're both in comas, so I guess that's a good thing.

When we get back to our floor I hear, "Can we please get this party started? I'm ready to get my party on!" Christina yells and Uriah begins to yell with her. "GUYS! Max is on the floor below us! Quiet down!" Tobias yells, I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips. He smiles into the kiss and I pull back.

"Well, are we going to get started or not? Let's go to the game room!" I say and we all begin running into the game room. "Let's play Candor or Dauntless!" Zeke and Uriah yell. We all nod and sit in a circle.

"Ok, I'll start. Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless! I ain't no Pansycake!" I laugh and say, "Ok, I dare you to… go to the Pit and run up to a random person and say, 'I have lost my voice! Please help me find!'" I say and they all break out laughing. "Ok, who's coming with me?" Zeke, Marlene, and I all stand up, phones in hand ready to record. We all walk to the Pit and begin recording. Uriah walks up to Lynn and begins saying yelling it, earning strange looks from everyone in there. We are all breaking out in laughter as we are recording this. Finally, he stops and we run back into apartment complex.

We walk in laughing like maniacs. Everyone looks at us like we're crazy and then we show them the video and they're laughing too.

"Ok, Zeke I dare you to repeat every word Christina says for the next three rounds." Uriah says. Zeke agrees and begins.

* * *

After about an hour of Candor or Dauntless, we finish. "Hey guys, wedding tomorrow. We should probably get some rest." I say and they all nod. "Ok, guys just follow me and I'll show who is staying where." We all stand up and I direct each couple into a guest room except for the room where the dresses are. Tobias and I walk upstairs and change into our pajamas.

Today, was quite tiring but tomorrow I'll be Mrs. Eaton.

* * *

**A/N: I know this a horrible chapter but I was extremely tired and I knew I had to upload it. Next chapter is the wedding! It'll be up tomorrow. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas are welcome! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up with Tobias' arms wrapped around my waist, like every morning, but this morning seems different. Today's my wedding day! I look at my clock, _5:45. _I really need to get up soon. It's going to take a while to make me pretty, as usual. I never pictured myself getting married. Ever. I guess, I pictured wrong though. I turn around to look at Tobias. He's still sleeping, but I'm still watching him, _again. _His lips parted perfectly, actually looking his age. I smile to myself and slip out of his grip, careful not wake him. I tiptoe downstairs and into the kitchen.

I start making breakfast for everyone. I slip the pancakes on the stove and put the waffles into the waffle maker. I place the bacon on the other burner over the stove and wait for it to get crispy. While I'm waiting, I turn on the TV and watch some random movie, I'm not even sure of the name. It was really weird, but it kept me occupied. So, it did its job.

After I finished flipping all the pancakes, finished placing bacon over the stove, and completed making the waffles, I could hear people walking around upstairs. It sounds like everyone is up. I set the table with plates, silverware, and glasses. I place the coffee on the countertop so if anyone wants some, they can pour it. I leave the creamer and sugar beside it. I put the juice on the table for others and bring the food to the table.

Once I finished setting the table, everyone slowly started to come downstairs. Christina was first. "Hey! We're supposed to make breakfast! Not you!" She yelled. I roll my eyes and laugh. She runs to the table and sits down. Uriah and Marlene come downstairs next and run to the table, shoving each other out of the way as they run. They sit down beside each other and take two pancakes each. Then Shauna came downstairs. "Hey Tris! You're fiancée is still sleeping! So is your boyfriend Chris, go wake them up please!" Shauna yells at Christina and I. We both laugh and run upstairs together.

I walk into the master bedroom and see Tobias sleeping in bed the same way before I left earlier. I walk over to the bedside and kiss Tobias lightly. A minute into it, I can feel him responding back. I pull away and he frowns. I laugh and say, "Breakfast is ready downstairs. Get up and get your butt down there." He laughs and I leave the room. I close the door behind me and walk over to Christina and we walk downstairs together.

"Hey, Shauna, where's Zeke?" I ask. "Oh, he had to take care of some last minute wedding things before the wedding." She says as if she was trying to hide it. I laugh and then Tobias walks downstairs. I turn around and smile. He smiles back and pushes his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss and pull away. We walk over to the kitchen table and I notice more than half the food is gone. Then, I realize Marlene and Uriah were the only people eating. I look at them and they are laughing their heads off and I send them each death glares.

We all sit down, but I decide to just have a muffin and a cup of coffee, thanks to Uriah and Marlene. I'm sitting down beside Tobias and Christina. I look up and smile at Tobias and kiss him and rest me head on his shoulder. I can tell he looks down at me and kisses the top of my head. I smile to myself and take a sip of my coffee. I feel everyone's eyes on me and I look down and blush, not even 100% sure why.

After a few minutes more of them watching my every move, Zeke walks into the penthouse. We all look at him and he smiles and walks over to the table, grabs a piece of bacon, and runs upstairs and closes the bedroom door behind him. Christina stands up. "Ok, we should probably start getting ready ladies. Let's go into the party room." She says and walks into the party room. I stand up and kiss Tobias on the top of the head and walk into the party room with Marlene and Shauna behind me. I notice the dresses set up on tables and mini-dressing rooms set up in another corner. Towards the middle, I notice four vanities with mirrors, makeup supplies, and hair supplies.

Christina walks over and locks the door so the guys can't get inside. I laugh at that thought and we begin getting ready. Christina, Marlene, and Shauna usher me into the vanity seat. Shauna begins to straighten my hair while Marlene and Christina are working on my hair.

By the time they're done with my makeup Shauna is still working on my hair, so they begin on their makeup. Christina put black eyeliner, grey eye shadow, blush, bright pink lipstick, and waterproof mascara, which was probably for the best. I already feel beautiful and I'm not even wearing the dress yet.

After a few more minutes, Shauna finishes my hair. She straightened my hair and then pulled a few pieces of hair back and pinned then in the back. Then she curled the rest of the hair. I felt even more beautiful.

I stood up and walked into the changing rooms. I slipped the beautiful black and gray dress on and the black heels. I walk out and the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I blushed a little bit and walked over to them. Shauna stops and Christiana and Marlene begin doing her makeup. She has on black eye shadow instead of grey like mine, black waterproof mascara, eyeliner, pink glittery lip gloss, and blush. Marlene and Christina have the same makeup. We all look beautiful.

Shauna sits Christina in a chair and begins doing her hair. She teases the hair so it's puffy and then pulls a bit of hair to the side and clipped it underneath the hair hiding it. She put waves in her hair and started on Marlene's hair. Christina walked into the dressing room and changed into her Maid of Honor dress. She came out and Marlene went in.

"Wow! Christina you look amazing!" I say and she spins in front of the mirror looking at herself and smiles. Shauna just finished doing her hair and then Marlene walked out. Shauna walked in at a fast pace and quickly changed into her dress. Marlene and Christina are looking in the mirror spinning and smiling. I smile and then Shauna walked out. We all take pictures to save on our phone and look in the mirror. In a couple hours, I'll be Mrs. Eaton and I couldn't be happier.

**Tobias' POV**

After Tris walked into the party room to begin getting ready, I can't help but feel more nervous. I notice Uriah has finally stopped stuffing his mouth with food and is now lying on the couch. I get up and then Zeke came running downstairs. "Hey guys, we need to start getting ready. Let's go to your room, Four." I nod and we walk upstairs and into my room.

"Ok, I'm getting a shower. Be back in a minute." Uriah says and runs into our bathroom. I'm mentally preparing for Uriah's astonishment at our bathroom. _1, 2, 3… _"Whoa! Four! Why do you get such an amazing bathroom? Can we switch apartments for a day? This is amazing!" Uriah exclaims and we all laugh. "Hurry up Uriah! I would like a shower also!" Zeke yells at Uriah. I can hear Uriah mumbling something under his breath and close the door.

"I'm going to shower in the guest bathroom down the hall, you guys can shower downstairs and bring your tuxes with you." I say and walk out and into the guest bathroom. _Great! I forgot my tux._ I run out and into the hall closet and hung it up where Tris can't reach and run back into the bathroom.

* * *

After I finish getting into my tux, I walk into the master bedroom put on my tie, I guess I look ok. I just can't wait to see Tris. This is driving me nuts. I start pacing around the room in anxiety of what to say. Then Will, Uriah, and Zeke walk in and now we have an hour until the wedding begins. "Hey guys, everything is set up right?" I ask. "Yep, everything is taken care of. We should start heading down there now. Let's go, the girls should be leaving momentarily. Let me go let them know we're leaving. Be right back." Zeke says and he runs downstairs.

I can hear him talking to them and then he shuts the door and comes back upstairs. "Ok, we're going with them now. Let's go. Four, Christina said you have to wait up here with me so you two go get the girls and call us when you get to the trains. Ok?" They both nod and run downstairs. I sit on my bed and watch TV to help calm my nerves.

**Tris' POV**

Uriah and Will come into the party room and their jaws drop. We laugh and walk out. I get my keys and phone and slip it into the black clutch Christina got me. I walk to the elevator and push the _down_ button. We all step in and then Uriah gets on the phone and starts talking to Zeke. From what I heard, they're coming down as soon as we get out of the elevators. I'm really nervous and I have no idea who was even invited. That was Christina and Zeke's jobs.

When we get to the lobby, we step out and begin walking over to the train. I hate the rule that Christina made where you can't see your soon-to-be husband until the wedding. I can't help but wonder if this is going to run smoothly or not. I'm just worried Marcus will show up and terrorize Tobias all over again.

When we get to the train tracks I jump into the first car and so does everyone else. I made sure to take off my heels to make sure I didn't break my ankle. _That would've been great._

* * *

Finally, we get to the Navy Pier and I jump off the train. Christina ushers me into the tent she set up where the ceremony is being held. It looks beautiful. There are flowers in vases set on the side of each pew. The flowers are black and grey roses. Erudite found a way to insert certain genes to make the flowers turn any color. Everything looks perfect. I smile and hug Christina. We wait a couple minutes longer looking around the tent and then we walk into another tent until the ceremony will start. We have 15 minutes left, but this is the longest 15 minutes of my life.

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all pick up the small bouquets of flowers that were set on the table. I have the biggest. Its black roses with grey lilies. All the girls have small bouquets of black roses.

Finally, the fifteen minutes are up and we begin to file out of the small tent that was set up for the girls to wait in. We all walk over to the opening in the tent and everyone gets in their pairs. Christina and Zeke, Marlene and Uriah, and Shauna and Will. I smile and everyone begins to walk in. I look up and am met with those beautiful blue eyes. I can see the hint of a smile etched across his face. I smile back and walk up.

Since the Dauntless don't believe in long ceremonies, we shorten it to the important stuff. Vows, rings, kiss, party.

Tobias begins with the vows first. "Beatrice Prior, I remember you since I saw you in Abnegation. I couldn't help but forget your amazingly beautiful eyes. I have known there was something special about you since the day you jumped into that net. I don't think I wanted ot admit it to myself right away because I was afraid of how I was feeling and thought I was wrong. You have really made me the luckiest man alive. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and I'm glad that it isn't anyone else in my arms every day. I love you from the moon and back." He says and I can feel myself crying. I smile and now it's my turn.

"Tobias Eaton, I have loved you since the day you pulled me out of the net. I may not remember you from Abnegation but I know were great friends. I have loved you with all the twists and turns we have been through and you have stayed by my side through it all. I followed you that one day and you showed me a piece of you that no one else ever new about you. Then, you took me to what is now our place where we shared our first kiss. Everything about me now includes you. I will always love you, from the moon and back." I whisper his name quiet enough for only him to hear. I look and see the tears flowing down his cheeks. I smile and he does the same.

We trade rings and Max now steps in and says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Tobias leans down and crashes his lips to mine. I kiss him back and a minute later I pull back and we link arms and walk down the aisle together.

We walk into the tent and get changed into our 'party outfits', as Christina likes to call them. I put on my black sleeveless mid-thigh dress. I leave the black heels on and fix my makeup. I walk out and Tobias' jaw drops, as usual, and we walk hand-in-hand into the party area of the Pier and Christina rushes up to me and grabs my hand and studies the rings. I smile and kiss Tobias on the cheek and look back down at the rings. Christina hugs me and goes to get Will.

We walk over to the dance floor and the first song is playing. Tattoo. I smile and we walk over to the dance floor. We begin dancing when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see my mom and dad smiling at me. I break away from Tobias and hug my mom tightly. She hugs me back with an equal amount of strength. "Congratulations!" She whispered into my ear. I smile and say thanks. I back away from my mom and back over to Tobias and smile up at him. He kisses my forehead and my dad, surprisingly is smiling. They say congratulations one more time and leave. "Come on, I have something to show you." He says and takes my hand in his and pulls me away from the party.

I realize where we're going after a minute. The ferris wheel. I smile and we walk over to it. We sit down on a bench and then he takes his left arm out of his pocket and shows me his wrist. I gasp at the sight. A tattoo that says VI. I smile and kiss him. I pull back and look back down at the tattoo. I smile and we walk back to the party, hand-in-hand.

A slowish song is playing so we walk over to the group and begin slow dancing like everyone else. **(A/N: The song is This by Darius Rucker.)**

After the song ended a person opens the doors. I look closer and notice its Al. When he gets closer he pulls out a gun and then the shots go off.

* * *

**A/N: I know I was supposed to have this chapter up on Wednesday but I got really busy and wasn't able to update. I'll be able to update more frequently now since I'm on summer vacation. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas are welcome! Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Tris' POV**

_After the song ended a person opens the doors. I look closer and notice its Al. When he gets closer he pulls out a gun and then the shots go off._

My ears are still ringing in shock from the gun. I wasn't sure who got hit but then I feel Tobias' grip on my hand get tighter. I look over to him and notice _he_ was the one who got shot. In the chest. I instantly begin to panic not knowing what to do.

I can't think clearly but all I know is he's losing blood fast. I walk him over to a chair and let him sit down for a second. Marlene rushes over with her medical bag and she walks to the infirmary with me helping Tobias. _Why does this sort of thing always have to happen to us? It's always when things starts to get happier between us. Of course, it just has to happen at our wedding. _

Marlene and I walk into the infirmary with a half-conscious Tobias. I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened and why Al would do that. We walk in and Marlene rushes to get a doctor.

After a minute, or what seems like hours, Marlene comes back with a doctor and a few other nurses. They immediately rush him into a room to prepare for surgery. I sit down in a chair and break down in tears. Christina comes running in with Will, Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. Christina rushes to my side and hugs me tightly.

"Where's Four?" Zeke questions.

I calm myself enough so they can understand me. "The doctors just took him into surgery before you guys got here." I say looking down at my heels. I can't help but feel guilty for all this. I'm not sure why, I just do. I feel like I know how Tobias felt when I was in that coma for a week.

"What happened to Al?" I ask.

"Max was still there when Al came in and had him arrested and is awaiting trial. You won't have to worry about him for a while." Christina says trying to comfort me. I give her a weak smile and try to hope for the best.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, the doctor comes out with an emotionless face. I can't help but hope this is good news. I jump up from my chair in the waiting room and the doctor comes up to me. "Mrs. Eaton?" He asks me. I nod my head and he gestures for me to follow him. I oblige and we walk into another hallway. I lean up against the wall hoping for good news.

"Mrs. Eaton, your husband was shot in the chest. Luckily, the bullet missed most major organs. It hit a few ribs but nothing serious. I have some unpleasant news to share with you. Your husband is in a coma. Not a major coma, we know he will wake up, it's just a matter of when we are unsure of. You can visit him now but not too many people in the room, please." I nod my head in response, not trusting my voice to still sound strong. He turns around and leaves, walking into another patient's room. I fall against the wall and to the floor, still in my dress and heels.

Christina walks down the hallway where I am and sits down next to me. By now, there are silent tears falling down my cheeks. I feel like this is all my fault. Christina hugs me tightly helping calm my nerves.

"How is he?" She asks after another minute. "He is in a coma. They know he will wake up, just not sure when." I say wiping my tears away. She nods.

"Let's go get you changed and eat and then we can come back tonight, okay?" I nod and she pulls me back up to my feet. We walk out from the hallway and back into the waiting room. Everyone is waiting there anxiously for me to tell them the news. I look to Christina hoping she'll say it. She nods, thankfully understanding what I wanted. She begins explaining what happened. I don't want to listen to the news for a second time so I walk over to the reception desk. "What room is Mr. Eaton in?" I ask.

"Room 46." She replies after looking on her computer. I thank her and walk over to the room. I walk in and see a pale Tobias. I choke back my tears and sit in the chair beside his bed. I take his hand in mine. The tears fall down my cheeks again. I silently thank Chris for giving me the waterproof mascara.

Christina, Marlene, and Shauna come into the room and hug me. I smile at how much support I am getting. "Thanks for everything. All of you." I say with a smile turning around to face them.

"Well, we should go eat and get a change of clothes, missy. Let's go." I nod and stand up but not before giving Tobias a kiss on the forehead. I follow the girls out of the room and into the waiting room where all the guys are. Uriah runs up to me and squeezes me in a bone crushing hug. "Uriah, the poor girl can't even breathe." Marlene says scolding Uriah. "Oh, sorry." Uriah says apologetically and lets me go. I smile in response and we all walk back to our penthouse.

When we get inside, I unlock the door and the girls practically run past. Christina grabs my wrist and pulls me up the stairs. I can hear all the guys laughing. I turn back and send them one last glare before they are out of vision. Christina pulls me into the master bedroom and puts me down on the vanity chair. Marlene starts fixing my makeup, which is probably for the better, I look like an emotional wreck, while Christina is going through my closet.

After another few minutes, Christina pulls out a simple black V-neck shirt, which shows off my ravens, with black skinny jeans. She hands them to me and pushes me into the bathroom. I slip the clothes on and walk out to find everyone is gone. I walk downstairs to wait for everyone to getting changed and we can go eat dinner.

Christina, Will, Marlene, and Uriah come down together and are all laughing. They come over to me and Christina comes up beside me. "Are you guys staying here for the night?" I ask. They all nod and I gesture for them to follow me. Zeke and Shauna finally come downstairs and notice us going into the kitchen and follow. I hand Christina, Marlene, and Shauna the spare keys.

"These are the spare keys. You can stay here as long as you guys need and I will be staying at the hospital. I expect ABSOLUTELY NO PARTIES! I'm trusting you all in my house. If I find out you invited any friends over or had any parties, you will greatly regret. When you decide to leave, I would appreciate it if you left the spare keys in the basket in the master bedroom. It's on the vanity. When Four gets out, hopefully by the end of the week, you will all need to leave. Am I understood?" They all nod and we walk to elevator.

* * *

Finally, we finish dinner and we head our separate ways. They all wave goodbye and I make my way back to the infirmary. I walk inside and it's surprisingly quiet. I check in at the reception desk and walk into room 46. I see Tobias same as when I left him earlier. Pale and still.

* * *

****Time skip to three days later****

Tobias still has yet to wake up. The doctors predicted he would wake up by the end of the week, at the earliest.

Christina came in earlier to drop off my breakfast. I get up and take the tray off the table and begin eating my muffin and pancakes. My usual morning routine. I have stayed here since the day of our wedding, I have yet to leave. I stay here and Christina brings me clean clothes daily and brings me food for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Just as I'm getting up to put the tray back in the pile for Christina to take back when she brings me lunch, I hear a rapid increase in breathing. I turn around towards Tobias' bed. Suddenly, he shoots up gasping. "TRIS!" He yells multiple times while looking around. I rush over to his side and try and calm him down. I rub his back trying to comfort him.

After another couple minutes of this I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks. He turns toward me and embraces me in a hug. He winces and pulls back. "What happened?" He asks. "During the after party at our wedding, Al came in with a gun and shot you. You went into surgery directly after. Since then, you have been in a coma for the past three days." He nods and lays back down, lightly touching where the bullet wound was. I lean down and kiss him lightly on the lips. I pull back and go get the doctors.

* * *

After I sign Tobias out and he receives the pain medications, we walk back to the penthouse. "One thing I should tell you before we get inside," I say,"I let Christina, Will, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, and Shauna stay in the penthouse while I was staying in the infirmary with you. I told them they weren't allowed to have anyone over or throw any parties." I say while looking down at my black flats. "That's fine. They are leaving, right?" I laugh and nod. He smiles down at me and kisses me on the lips. I can feel him smile into the kiss. I pull back and say, "I love you Mr. Eaton." "I love you too Mrs. Eaton." I smile at him calling me Mrs. Eaton. The elevator door opens and we step inside hand-in-hand.

We walk upstairs and see Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene watching some old movie in one of the guest rooms. I knock on the door frame and Zeke looks up. "Four! You woke up! Tris, why didn't you tell us?" I smile and give them an innocent look. Marlene breaks out laughing. "Do you guys know where Will and Christina are?" I ask.

* * *

"Yeah, I think they are in the game room." Shauna says. I nod and walk downstairs. Tobias stays there and talks with our friends.

* * *

Finally, at the end of the night, everyone has left. I curl up in bed next to Tobias with his arm wrapped protectively around my waist. I smile and I drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. I have been reading non-stop this summer. I saw TFIOS June 6****th****, I didn't cry surprisingly. Thanks for reading this chapter. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Thanks for all your support!**


End file.
